GoodBad
by SergeantGullible12
Summary: Cheerio!Kurt falls for Badboy!Blaine. Hopefully this works out! RATED M for no good reason. Inferior smut and sort of bad language. R&R! Cover art by me. MIGHT BE CONTINUED.
1. GoodBoy

**A.N: So this is my try at a Badboy!Blaine and Cheerio!Kurt story. It's the longest chapter I've ever written and I was so proud I went parading around school with the number written on my thumb… Yeah don't question my weirdness. So here I go and I hope you like it! P.S It's a series.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Glee or anything else used in my Fanfic. *sob***

Kurt sat at the Cheerio's table, playing with his sticks of celery.

"Have you seen the new kid?" Santana asks as she slicks on lip gloss, not looking away from her compact.

"No," Kurt simply answers and gives up on his food. He couldn't possibly eat since Nationals was tomorrow.

"Well, he's a total hottie. But I think he plays for your team because he has WAY too much product in his hair. See, there he is now," Santana informs the co-captain and points at the boy that walks into the cafeteria.

He was wearing a white shirt, black leather jacket, military boots and wait, is that a BOW TIE? Oh my Gaga, Kurt has one like that, gold with stars.

"Oh yeah. Nice bow tie," Kurt says and looks down at his immaculate nails. Santana laughs, thinking he was being sarcastic and then Brittany started talking about unicorns or something. Kurt didn't really listen, preferring to look back at the new kid.

He sat by himself next to the drinking fountain, not looking shy or lonely but more adventurous and daring. One thing Kurt loved is a badboy.

Kurt excused himself from his friends and strutted over to the drinking fountain, ignoring the cat call that a bi soccer player made. That dude had a girlfriend. If Kurt wasn't at the top of the McKinley High social ladder he would be getting regular slushy facials.

He had reached the fountain and bent over the tap, drinking the water that sprayed out. He could sense the guy's eyes boring into his back. He shifted positions and got back up, turning around to see the new kid watching him. Not in a creepy stalker way but in a way a lion watches its prey.

"Why are you sitting by yourself?" Kurt asks and perches on the cold table.

"Well, no one knows a thing about me so I appear to be dangerous. Plus, you're all stuck in your ways of the social ladder that someone of your high and mighty position would never acknowledge a badboy like me. Obviously I was wrong," he says and raises an eyebrow.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, co-captain of the cheerleading squad," Kurt says and sticks out his hand.

"Blaine Anderson, loser that is going to be in detention by tomorrow," Blaine says and shakes Kurt's hand.

"Gonna spray paint your name on the side of the school? That happens every month," Kurt says flirtatiously. The girls in Cheerios called him Kurt the Flirt since he managed to charm everybody and always seemed to get who he wants.

"I was thinking more along the lines of filling Figgy's office with toilet paper but I guess that would be easier," Blaine laughs.

"Already been done by Noah Puckerman. Seriously though, sit with us tomorrow, it beats sitting by your lonesome," Kurt says, winks at the boy then sashays back to his table where Santana and Brittany are waiting to know everything that was said in the conversation.

-_Next Day-_

Kurt sat at the Cheerios table, nibbling on a carrot stick. He couldn't help it, Carole had forced him to eat or she would stop his subscription to Vogue. And that couldn't happen.

Right on cue Blaine waltzed into the cafeteria and just got a bottle of lemonade for his lunch. He walked straight over to the Cheerio's table and plopped himself down in-between Kurt and Stacey, a sophomore with dark black hair.

"S'cuse me, love," Blaine says to Stacey and she just glares at him but quickly gets distracted by another girl moaning about her boyfriend/clothes/hair/skin/weight. It was always the same topics.

"Hey gorgeous, fancy seeing you here," Blaine says and smiles sexily at Kurt.

"You took up the invite. So, have you done any graffiti yet? Egged a car? Threw rocks at a teacher?" Kurt asks and goes pink from Blaine calling him gorgeous.

"Sadly, no. I've got plans for tonight. They include watching a sexy boy cartwheel around on stage," Blaine says and winks.

"You're coming to Nationals!" Kurt says, stating the obvious since his brain had kinda died.

"No, I'm going to see Cirque Du Soleil," Blaine sarcastically says and takes a sip of his drink.

"What grade are you in? I'm a junior," Kurt says and watches as Blaine spins his bottle cap on the table.

"Same. I skipped classes today so that's why you didn't see me. But I promise I'll go next week, it'll give me more time to spend with you," Blaine flirts and Kurt's blush goes deeper.

"KURT! IS HE A DOLPHIN?" Brittany yells and both boys jump.

"What do you mean Britt-Britt?" Kurt asks the dim girl.

"I mean, is he a unicorn? Lie you!" Brittany says and twists her high pony.

"I'm gay, yeah. Oh, look! There's a fairy on that windowsill! Go catch it!" Blaine says enthusiastically and Brittany jumps up, running for the window with Santana following her, in case she harms herself or others around her.

"Us dolphins must stick together!" Kurt jokes and they both laugh. Kurt realises that his hand had been creeping towards Blaine's. He allows his fingers to slide across Blaine's skin, tracing swirls.

Blaine blushed for what seemed to be a second then went back to the conversation.

"Meet me after Nationals. I'll be outside the stadium," Blaine whispers in Kurt's ear and sends shivers down the Cheerio's spine.

"Okay," Kurt whispered back and Blaine leaves.

_-Next Day- _

"The first performance of the night… here is William McKinley High's Cheerios!" the announcer says enthusiastically and a spotlight goes on Kurt and Santana. They were the star performers and co-captains plus they were the lead singers. So in Coach Sylvester's book they were okay.

Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars blasted out of the speakers and the Cheerios began their routine.

Santana sang the first verse while Kurt did his special move: cartwheel into splits.

They both sang the chorus while cartwheeling with the Cheerios doing some extravagant moves behind them.

Kurt sang the first line of the second verse and bent down suggestively. He got up and walked over to the audience. He found Blaine in the stands, cheering surprisingly. He pointed at him as he sang the last line then turned straight away, back singing with Santana. They were jumping around and getting the crowd worked up.

When they had finished Kurt held his pose in front of the pyramid. Then the next song came on; Fireworks by Katy Perry and the girls pressed the button on their tops that made the flames to appear to be shooting out of their boobs. Coach Sylvester had wanted Kurt to have it too. Kurt opted out of this; instead he twirled two flaming batons.

XxXxX

Kurt walked out of the stadium after their big Nationals win. Songs and a gay singer work every time.

He huddled into his Cheerios jacket and looked around for Blaine. There he was, leaning against the wire fence with a smirk on his face.

"Here is the champion!" Kurt said, high on the big win.

"There you are. I saw you," Blaine says.

"A bit hard not to see me when I'm singing and acting like a human pinwheel on stage. I saw you too in the- hmph!" Kurt says, cut off by Blaine crushing his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt went limp and fireworks exploded behind his eyelids. All he could smell was the scent of Blaine's cologne. Like cinnamon. It made Kurt feel crap about his boring raspberry smelling face and hair. He smelled fruity, Blaine smelled spicy. Of course that would happen.

All Kurt could feel is Blaine's rough but gentle arms around his waist, his hands moving up and down Kurt's hips.

Kurt held onto the curls that had escaped their gel prison and his tongue attacked Blaine's.

"PORCELAIN, GET YOUR LADY LIPS OFF THAT HOBBIT'S MOUTH AND GET YOUR BUTT ON THE BUS!" Coach Sylvester yelled and Kurt jumped, turning around to see the woman in a black tracksuit waiting at the bus.

"Sorry Coach," Kurt says and quickly passes Blaine his number, holding up a mime phone to his ear and mouthing 'Call me.'

Kurt slid on the bus seat next to Quinn, who was texting Finn about the championship.

"Hey Quinn," Kurt greeted and the blonde girl looked up at him with a smile.

"You and Santana killed it as always! Congrats," Quinn says and hugs the pale boy.

"What's with you macking out with Danny Zuko out there?" Santana asks from her seat in front of him. Brittany sat next to her, listening to her 'Magical Unicorn' playlist.

"Oh, you mean Blaine? Yeah, he's cool," Kurt understated and blushed a little. Yeah Blaine was cool. And hot. And sexy.

"My life motto is turning into 'All the good ones are gay'!" Santana laughs and goes back to Brittany who was starting to put stickers on the bus seat.

"So you're an item?" Quinn asks.

"I guess so," Kurt assumed and hoped that they were. Blaine was WAY nicer and hotter than any of Kurt's exes.

"Cool! We could go on a double date!" Quinn said and then went back to her phone.

No thanks, Kurt thought. He was NEVER going to show Blaine how his stepbrother eats. Or should he say DEMOLISHES.

**A.N: Yay! Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars is a great song but I didn't put up the lyrics because FanFiction said NO in the guidelines and I don't want my story taken down. So go listen! :) The next chapter might be up next week or so on because my computer time is limited. :( And I don't have Wi-Fi. So, please review and stick with the story! Thanks.**


	2. BadBoy

**A.N: I APOLOGISE FOR THE WAIT! I feel like such a bad author. But things got in the way and I got distracted and, oh well it's hear! I promise that I won't neglect this for so long next upload. I will brainstorm ideas.**

**I skipped the weekend, many apologises. Come at me with your spears of shame and fire of… flames. But I promise I SHALL do a weekend chapter! Just not now. Ho hum, READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else mentioned in this. If I owned Glee I wouldn't be sitting here writing a FanFiction now, I'd be putting more Klaine on the show! :) **

**XxXxX**

Blaine spied Kurt walking by himself over on the pathway near the car park. He ran up silently behind him and hugged the Cheerio from behind.

Kurt squealed and Blaine laughed.

"Hey babe!" Blaine says and plants a kiss on the taller boy's head.

"Hi," Kurt says and turns to Blaine.

"Let us skip classes and I'll show you some real fun," Blaine says and grabs Kurt's hand.

"We can't just skip class! Coach Sue will KILL me if I skip practise!" Kurt protests.

"But class is boring!" Blaine whines, using his irresistible pout and puppy dog eyes combo.

"How would you know, you haven't been," Kurt says but Blaine can see Kurt was losing the battle.

"Come on, let's go," Blaine says and pulls Kurt to his car, Kurt getting dragged along.

"This fun doesn't involve fire, does it?" Kurt asks half joking, half serious. Blaine just laughs.

XxXxX

"We are going to the beach," Blaine simply says as he gets out of his car.

"But I don't have a swimsuit!" Kurt stressed.

"Calm down. I've got spare trunks in the back, let's go!" Blaine says enthusiastically and they grab their things.

Blaine promised not to look as Kurt changed into his trunks. It wasn't like Blaine to obey; he would normally just turn and smirk. But he really liked Kurt so niceness and honesty it is.

On Friday when they kissed for the first time it was heaven. Kurt's lips tasted like no others, sweet like candy and warm like fire. No, fireworks didn't appear because Blaine wasn't that romantic but he hopes someday they do.

Once Kurt was changed Blaine turned and held his breath. Kurt was toned but lean, thin and pale. Hell, he had ABS! Well, of course he had abs, he spends his days lifting girls up and cartwheeling around. Kurt self-consciously crossed his arms across his torso and bit his lip.

Blaine walked over to Kurt, grabbed his arms and pulled them down so they hung by his sides.

"Don't feel bad, you're so beautiful you could pass as an angel," Blaine says, really meaning it and kissed Kurt softly. Where WERE these words coming from? It's like Blaine has watched a romantic comedy marathon for 12 hours straight.

"Let's go," Kurt says and they run down to the water.

Blaine didn't react to the cold water as it touched his feet because he came to the beach so often it was like a second home. Kurt however winced and squealed.

"Gucci, it's cold!" Kurt said through clenched teeth as he edged into the water.

"If you get in quickly its fine," Blaine says, picks up Kurt and jumps into the sea with him, holding him close.

Kurt shrieked and spluttered when they resurfaced and playfully slapped Blaine on the shoulder.

"My hair's a wreck!" Kurt complains and they both look at each other properly. Kurt with his wet hir flattened against his forehead and Blaine with his curly mess of hair.

They laughed with happiness, in the moment and Blaine kissed Kurt. He couldn't help it. That boy was just so adorable and beautiful it wasn't funny. Blaine could kiss him all day but then stupid oxygen would ruin it.

"As much as I would love to make out in the sea with you I think we should move. I'm slowly turning old," Kurt says and lifts one of his hands, showing a hint of wrinkles.

Blaine agreed and they waded back to the shore.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and they began to walk.

"Why did you come to McKinley?" Kurt asked and looked at his boyfriend.

"When I was twelve I realised I was gay. My family were and still are very religious and homophobic so I watched it all growing up. They took homophobia to a whole new level, I mean, if I celebrity turned out to be homosexual we couldn't watch or listen to their work," Blaine told Kurt.

"When I was thirteen I met this really cool guy. He was older than me by two years. I really liked him so we began to date. I was only thirteen so all we did was make out lightly and stuff. One day my mother sat me down and asked me about him. It started good and we were just chatting when she asked me if he was in a relationship. I didn't think and said yes. She asked who with and I said me. She laughed and told me not to say things like that. But then I told her I meant it and she said I couldn't tell my father or he'd be mad. He was the big religious on, not her," Blaine said.

"About a week after my Mom found out I had him over. We were just having fun, making out on my bed when my father walked in. He just stood there, stunned and asked me if this was some sick joke. I told him it wasn't and he screamed at my boyfriend to leave. Once he did he hit me. I ran away after that and now I live with my Aunt. But ever since that, I couldn't go back to being good. I had to put on a tough face and act dangerous so people don't see I'm scared," Blaine finished and looked back up to see a single tear trickling down his boyfriend's cheek.

"Blaine, that's terrible," Kurt said and hugged Blaine.

"I know, but lets not darken the day. Come on, I know a place," Blaine said and began to pull Kurt to his cave.

Blaine had found His Cave when he was 15. No one else knows about it. It was hidden by ivy and hanging branches. Blaine knew nobody else knew about it because when he first found it he left $10 in it overnight and in the morning it was still there. So he keeps some things in there permanently like towels and blankets.

"Here, I've got some food," Blaine says and pulls out the picnic basket and rug that he put there this morning.

"I never thought you would be this much of a gentleman," Kurt says and kneels on the rug.

"Honestly, I'm not. You just bring out the best in me," Blaine insists and pulls Kurt to him so his head is resting on Blaine's stomach.

"You wouldn't think we've only been dating for a weekend," Kurt laughs quietly and picks up a breadstick, twirling it around in his fingers.

"Come on, we need to get some meat on those bones," Blaine says and waves a chicken leg in Kurt's face.

"Feed me?" Kurt asks and Blaine does.

"That was surprisingly good," Kurt says once he's finished.

They finish their picnic and move to a more comfortable position on the rug. Blaine strokes Kurt's hair and the Cheerio lets out a content sigh.

"This is way better than school," Kurt admits and tilts his head back to capture Blaine in a kiss, allowing his tongue to tease Blaine's mouth but pulls away soon.

"You are a minx!" Blaine jokes and playfully punches Kurt lightly on the shoulder.

"I prefer flirt," Kurt says and turns, connecting their lips again.

Blaine welcomely kissed Kurt back, parting his lips in an invitation to go further.

Blaine reached down and began to unbutton Kurt's shirt. But the Cheerio stopped immediately and looked back up at Blaine.

"I- I'm not ready," Kurt stammers and crawls off Blaine.

"Last year when I joined Cheerio's I got a boyfriend straight away. If you're popular no one seems to care if you're gay. My boyfriend Scott was a senior, so the age gap was quite large since I had just turned sixteen. I wasn't like all the other Cheerio's though: I didn't bully or do casual sex. Scott eventually dumped me after a month, labelling me frigid and a prude because I wouldn't put out for him. After that I had many smaller relationships Cheerio's had put me with so my popularity status didn't go down. Before you came to school my boyfriend was Paul from the basketball team. But now I want a relationship where I'm not an object, I'm a person. Oh god, I do sound like a prude," Kurt confesses and looks at the sand.

Blaine crawls over to Kurt and hugs him tightly.

"You are not a prude; you are a caring and loving person. Just because you don't want to have sex now doesn't make you crappy boyfriends so don't beat yourself up," Blaine whispered.

Blaine drove Kurt home and they said (and kissed) their goodbyes. While Blaine was driving home he thought. Who on Earth would want to hurt this sweet, angelic boy? Evidently many guys. But Blaine would never do that to Kurt. Never.

**A/N- And there you have it. Review and share your thoughts please! Thank-you. =)**


	3. Smoke and Song

**Disclaimer- If I owned Glee there would've been NO Break Up Episode. I also don't own the song mentioned. **

**A/N- I'M SO SORRY! I've neglected this so much it's just all these ideas just invade my mind and I get distracted and... Argh. But at least I'm back and not dead. **

**XxXxX**

"Do you know why I've called you here, Porcelain?" Coach Sylvester asked him from we're she stalked behind her desk, eyes narrowed and mouth pursed.

"Vocal strain?" Kurt tried but knew that wasn't the problem. No, the problem was the big pink streaks in his hair.

"No, LadyLips, it's actually the fact that yesterday you didn't show at school and come back to said school the next day looking like someone off Rocky Horror," Coach Sue angrily told her lead singer, who shrank into his seat.

"Well, Blaine-" Kurt began but she cut him off.

"Oh yes, your boyfriend the curly arsonist!"

"What! Blaine is NOT an arsonist!" Kurt argued bravely.

"Men with curly hair always have a likening to fire. We've all seen Schuester in competitive mode," Sue says and Kurt smiles slightly.

"If you allow me to explain Coach, Blaine wanted to try out this new hair dye but his hair is too curly so I offered. It'll wash out but I just needed it for tonight," Kurt explained.

"Why, Casper the Friendly Gay?"

"Because I'm going out with Blaine," Kurt said and finishes the sentence off in his head with; "To a gay bar even though we're 16."

"Alright Porcelain, here's a deal; you can keep that unicorn puke in your hair for the rest of the day but if I see it tomorrow I'll get a monkey from the zoo to give you a haircut, got it?" Sue warns and Kurt shudders at the thought of hair loss.

"Got it, Coach," Kurt says meekly.

"Now get the hell out of my office."

Taking that as a cue to leave rather swiftly Kurt darts out of the trophy filled room and to his locker.

But the sight he sees on his locker door brings him to a halt.

Someone had took a black Sharpie and wrote "You are LOVED" in graffiti style print and drew an array of things around the sentence. Hearts, pom poms, stars, a cave, the ocean, a celery stick and final "By BLAINE ANDERSON" at the bottom in the same graffiti style.

Before he could react his phone pinged, as if on cue, signalling a text.

To Kurt Hummel

From Blaine Anderson

"Meet me behind the first bleachers right now. I wanna see u. Xx"

The Cheerio sighed at the spontaneity and walked to the first bleachers.

He reached the shaded underneath of the bleachers and instantly spotted Blaine. He had black skinny jeans, spiked belt, a t-shirt with a name of a punk band Kurt had never heard of, a leather jacket and his normal biker boots. But the strange thing was the lit cigarette dangling in his mouth.

"BLAINE ANDERSON WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Kurt yelled but Blaine instantly covered Kurt's mouth with his spare hand, the other one holding the cigarette.

"Hush, love. Do you want Figgy to expel me?" Blaine said calmly and chuckled, smirking at Kurt's fierce expression.

Clawing the rough hand away Kurt snatched up the cigarette, throwing it on the ground and viciously stomping it out, not stopping until it was practically ground into the dirt.

"What the hell, babe! I was having that!" Blaine protested.

"You shouldn't have though! Blaine, smoking gives you bad breath and yellow teeth or something! Do you think I would want to make out with you if your teeth were falling out!" Kurt asks, meaning it to be a rhetorical question. Blaine shrugs, "NO! No I wouldn't!"

"Calm down Kurt. I was just trying it out, it was crap anyway," Blaine says and then smiles again, "Did you see your locker."

Kurt instantly became happy and calmer.

"Yeah, thank-you it was so sweet. But I don't think the janitor will be very happy with it," Kurt answers.

"To bad for him," Blaine says quietly and softly pressed his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt enthusiastically reacted and kissed back hungrily, letting out an embarrassing whine when Blaine's tongue licked his bottom lip. He opened his mouth slightly and Blaine slid his skilfull tongue in, knowledgeably moving about it. Blaine moved away from Kurt's mouth and went down his neck in small kisses, before finally finding THAT spot on Kurt's lower neck that turns the cheerleader on, quickly. Sure enough the Cheerio let out quite a loud moan, hands stopping their journey up and down Blaine's back to rest at his hips, holding on tightly and pulling the delinquent closer to him.

"Blaine…" Kurt whimpered as Blaine's teeth scraped his pale skin.

Then Kurt felt something weird as Blaine began sucking on the spot, licking casually. Something that he felt when Blaine was attacking his mouth but he couldn't identify it then.

"Blaine, look up," Kurt asks and after a while Blaine does so, looking up at his boyfriend with lust blown, wild eyes.

"Blaine, do you have a tongue piercing?"

Blaine looks nervous as he let out his tongue, showing off the silver ball on the muscle.

"Since when did you have that?" Kurt asks, perplexed at the surprise.

"Since earlier this year. How couldn't you realise, I've been shoving my tongue in your mouth for," Blaine pauses to pretend to count on his fingers, "Practically three days. Sadly I didn't see you on the weekend."

Kurt still was looking shocked at Blaine so he frowned.

"Don't you like it Kurt? I can take it out-" Blaine begins but is stopped by Kurt's rough kiss.

"Never *kiss* take *kiss* it *kiss* out," Kurt growled and kept on smothering Blaine's face and neck with kisses.

"Calm down there, babe. Classes are back on in five minutes, I think you need to cool off," Blaine says and laughs at Kurt's annoyed face.

"Urgh, fine," Kurt grumbles and they begin to head back to the school.

"Where's the Kurt that was scared of skipping school yesterday?" Blaine jokes.

"He died as soon as I got in the ocean," Kurt says, still angry at having to stop kissing his gorgeous boyfriend behind the bleachers, something he'd always wanted to do with a boy.

"Don't worry love, we'll be able to snog all night long tonight at Scandals," Blaine reassures as they reached the Hellhole they call McKinley High School.

XxXxX

After Cheerios practise Kurt was walking to his locker when he saw Mr Schuester, the well meaning Spanish teacher walking to the Principal's office with none other than Blaine.

"Mr Schuester!" Kurt called and rushed over to the teacher, who had halted at the sound of his name being called, "Mr Schuester, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"I caught Blaine vandalising on the Science block. I'm taking him to Principal Figgin's office to get a punishment," Mr Schuester explained, looking confused at Kurt's worried expression.

"What's the worst punishment he could get?" Kurt asked and looked at his silent boyfriend, who was watching the scene in hope.

"Suspension and detention after that or…" Schuester started and mumbled off.

"Or what?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Or he could join Glee Club. We need all the members we can get and I think it could turn him around," the Spanish teacher said and Blaine's eyes turned to the size of saucers, Kurt trying to keep his cool at the possibility of the social suicide.

"He'll do it, won't you Blaine?" Kurt asked and gave Blaine a look clearly stating 'You got yourself into this mess so be happy I'm saving that amazing butt of yours'.

"Great!" Mr Schuester said and grinned, "You can come and audition now Blaine and I won't even tell Principal Figgins. What about you Kurt?"

"Sure, he'll need someone to keep him company," Kurt said, trying to keep up a cheerful front at the predictable torture he's going to get off Coach Sue.

"Practice is starting in a minute, lets go," the enthusiastic curly haired teacher said and headed off to the Choir room, the teenagers following close behind.

They walked through the door and instantly it was quiet. Everybody was frozen, looking at one of the most popular guys in school and his badass boyfriend stood there. Kurt could bet that this was more than a little strange.

Finn sat next to Noah Puckerman and Sam Evans, a confused look at his face because why the hell was his stepbrother in there. Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang sat in the corner, not even realising the strangers in the room as their lips were too busy attacking the other's. Artie Abrams, one of the rare wheelchair kids in the school, was next to the drums, trying to make sense of the situation. Mercedes Jones hadnt even looked up from her phone and Rachel Berry, the loud mouth Jew, stood mid-rant, paused and looking shocked at the sight of Kurt Hummel in the room.

Rachel's shocked expression turned to a confused one and she looked at both the boys, nearly speechless.

Well, Kurt must admit that the sight of him with his pink streaked hair, Cheeios outfit and an arm around Blaine Anderson's waist would be weird. Also, Blaine had spray paint on his t-shirt.

"I'd like everybody to welcome Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel, the soon to be newest members of the New Directions," Mr Schue introduced. Both Kurt and Blaine sniggered after hearing the teacher say 'New Directions'. Because it actually sounded like 'Nude Erections'.

"We're going to be Nude Erectioners," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, causing the cheerleader to giggle uncontrollably.

"Blaine, would you like to audition with Kurt? Just use a song you both know and begin!" Mr Schue said and sat down.

They had a short, whispered conversation and they turned to the club.

"Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel and I'll be singing 'Ass Back Home' by Gym Class Heroes with my boyfriend Blaine Anderson," Kurt said and the music began.

"I don't know, where you're going

Or when you're coming home

I left the keys under the mat to our front door

For one more chance to hold you close

I don't know, where you're going

Just get your ass back home," Kurt sang the beginning.

"We both knew this type of life didn't come with instructions

So I'm trying to do my best to make something out of nothing

And sometimes it gets downright shitty in fact

When you call and I don't even know what city I'm at

Or what day of the week in the middle of the month

In a year I don't recall

It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke

I told you I wouldn't be long,

That was last November, now December's almost gone

I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong," Blaine rapped and Kurt was surprised that he could pull it off.

"I don't know, where you're going

Or when you're coming home

I left the keys under the mat to our front door

For one more chance to hold you close

I don't know, where you're going

Just get your ass back home," Kurt repeated.

"And you've been nothing but amazing

And I never take that for granted

Half of these birds would have flew the coop

But you, you truly understand it

And the fact you stood beside me,

Every time you heard some bogusness

You deserve a standing o 'cause they'd a just been over it

Let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk

Like we don't hear what they saying

Let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk

We'll just drive by and keep waving

Cause you and I above all that

Just let them wallow in it

Now they all choked up, yuck

Cause they be swallowing it," Blaine rapped and Kurt moved to his part;

"I don't know, where you're going

Or when you're coming home

I left the keys under the mat to our front door

For one more chance to hold you close

I don't know, where you're going

Just get your ass back home," Kurt sang the chorus.

"No one hold me down like you do sweetheart

You keep doing that, I keep doing this

We'll be alright in the end

Trust that

We put the us in trust, baby

Aww, let's go," Blaine did his part and Kurt moved in;

"I don't care what you're after

As long as I'm the one, no

I don't care why you're leaving

You'll miss me when you're gone

I don't know, where you're going

Or when you're coming home

I left the keys under the mat to our front door

For one more chance to hold you close

I don't know, where you're going

Just get your ass back home." Kurt finished and they looked at the audience, breathing heavily and grinning wildly. The club all looked with wide eyes. They knew that Kurt could sing but Blaine…that was a surprise.

"Uh, you guys are in! Take a seat and I'll begin!" Mr Schuester said and stood up.

There was only the one seat left and Blaine took it. Kurt looked around awkwardly for a seat and Blaine smirked.

"Why not you sit on my lap and see what pops up?" Blaine says and Kurt blushes. He does just that and giggles when Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Let's see how this turns out," Blaine whispers.

This hour will be interesting.

**A/N- Thanks for reading and remember to review (they make me write quicker ;D) **


	4. Panic at the Gay Bar

**Disclaimer- Ryan Murphey and Fox own Glee, not me. **

**A/N- Hi guys! I just wanted to clear up, since I haven't told you in previous chapters, I have never kissed or been romantically involved with anyone so all romantic scenes are just from thorough fic reading! So if I get anything wrong feel free to tell me. I also have never been to a bar, a gay bar or consumed alcohol so if any of this is wrong, tell me! Woah, this is turning into a game of Never Have I Ever! **

**Oh also, I have a Tumblr now: blueandblondegleek, so feel free to talk to me or ask me anything there, I promise I don't bite! Hard. **

**XxXxX**

Well, that was an hour Blaine would never get back. Why did he get caught in the first place? What was Mr Schuester doing snooping about the Science Block? Probably looking for his drug dealer because he is seriously too peppy about this group for his own good.

Honestly, the only thing that stopped him from stabbing himself in the face saying "Make. That. Big. Nosed. Jew. Shut. Up." was Kurt.

Kurt was blatantly flirting with him. Teasing constantly, shuffling about on his lap so he grinded down onto Blaine's member. Trying to make him pop a boner. Sly thing. Little does his cheerleader boyfriend know but having a vest-wearing possible pedophile yabbering on, a easily annoying Jew girl and your boyfriend's taller, stronger but dumber brother watch you was the best buzzkill he could have asked for. Not that he asked for it.

"Since we did an assembly yesterday and didn't have time for a meeting I'll give you this week's lesson now," Schuester said excitedly and turned to the whiteboard, swiftly writing the word 'Ballads', "Okay, who can tell me what a ballad is?"

Big Beak's hand shot in the air straight away but Mr Schuester acted like she was asking for a high-five or something, choosing to ignore her. Finally Finn raised his hand awkwardly.

"Is it a type of music?" Finn asked and Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes at the same time. That boy was dumber than a shoe.

"Uh, yes it is Finn but WHAT type of music?" Mr Schuester asked again, enthusiasm slowly dying when he realised he was in a high school, not a broadway production.

To Blaine's surprise Kurt raised his hand. Schuester nodded for him to talk.

"A ballad is a song sung to show emotion. It has a meaning normally and usually slow and soft. For example; a love song," Kurt explained perfectly.

"Exactly! Now, I've put everyone's names into a hat and I want you all to come forward and pick a slip of paper out. Whoever's name is on the paper you have to perform a ballad with them," the teacher explained, "Finn, you can come up first."

Finn reached in and got Mike.

Sam got Mercedes, which they both seemed happy about.

Rachel got Artie and instantly began talking to him non stop about song choices.

Tina walked up and picked out Kurt.

"Bye babe," Kurt said to Blaine and kissed him softly on the lips before moving to get off. Before it was insight to everybody Blaine quickly pinched Kurt's ass, causing the Cheerio to squeak and blush furiously before walking over to Tina, who was sitting quietly at a chair at the back of the room.

"I guess that means I'm with you, man,"

Blaine looks up to see a mohawked boy wearing a tight white t-shirt, footballers jacket and jeans. Oh wow, a badass. Not.

"Looks like it. Why the hell are you in here? Did you get caught like me?" Blaine asks bluntly.

"Dude, I know you are all bad and all but I can't believe anything a guy wearing eyeliner says," Puck smirks and Blaine sighs. Hasn't he even heard of guyliner?

"Whatever. Do you have any ideas?" Blaine asked, too tired to explain the idea of males wearing eyeliner actually being rockstar.

"Nope, unlike Berry I'm not a walking book of songs. Why not we both check iTunes tonight and see what we get," Puck suggested and Blaine nodded.

Schue announced the end of the lesson and Kurt quickly made a beeline to Blaine.

"C'mon, I need to get ready for Scandals," Kurt said and they left for the carpark.

XxXxX

Getting into the gay bar wasn't hard. The fake ID's they had worked. But honestly, the ID's could say that they were purple dinosaurs on vacation and they'd still get in. That security guard didn't look like he gave a shit.

Walking in they were met by an unfamiliar 90's pop song. Colourful strobe lights were around the dark dance floor and there was a giant rainbow flag hanging on one of the walls.

The couple walked over to the bar, ordered their drinks and sat down.

"Is this what you were expecting?" Blaine asked Kurt, who was looking around the club with mild curiosity.

"It's not the best but what could I expect, it is Lima after all," Kurt said and turned back to his boyfriend.

They got their drinks and Blaine quickly downed his in one. Kurt sipped at his. Blaine could feel the alcohol kicking in and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Let's dance!" Blaine said cheerfully and pulled Kurt to the dance floor.

They were on the floor for about twenty minutes when Kurt squeaked and jumped forward.

"Blaine did you just pinch my ass again!" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head, confused.

"Are you sure it wasn't someone's clothes or something?" Blaine asked.

"No it was definitely fingers!" Kurt said and looked flustered.

That's when Blaine saw him. An unshaven, 40 something man clearly leering at his boyfriend, who was unaware of the figure behind him.

"Excuse me!" Blaine shouted, furious, "Get your filthy hands off my boyfriend!"

The man just smirked. He was obviously drunk of his ass and single by the looks of it.

"Why? Who's gonna stop me? You?" the man slurred and glared at him, smiling like a shark.

"Yes me," Blaine growled and pushed Kurt out the way.

The man pushed Blaine and shit, he wasn't expecting that much strength. He scrambled off his feet but got pushed down again. Blaine next felt a blow to the face, feeling warm blood trickle down his face, his mouth filled with the taste of metal. Blood.

He was hit again but then he heard a yell and a strong looking college student pulled the man off Blaine and threw him off the dance floor. The security guard then managed to get him out.

"Blaine I'll help you up, okay? I'll clean you up in the restroom," Kurt said and got him up, taking him to the toilets.

Looking in the mirror he looked like hell. Blood coming out of his nose and mouth and a cut on his forehead.

Kurt instantly got to work, dabbing at the blood with a wet clump of hand towels.

Once he was all fixed Kurt kissed him fiercely and broke off with a sad look.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, you should've ignored him I was fine," Kurt murmured and looked down.

"No I went through that for you Kurt because you don't deserve to be treated that way. That was sexual assault and I won't stand for it. Because I- I love you Kurt," Blaine admitted and Kurt's eyes widened, "I love you and I would never, ever let anything bad happen to you."

"I love you too," Kurt said and pressed a softer, warmer kiss onto Blaine's lips.

"C'mon, why not you come round my place for a snack and maybe a bit more," Kurt said slyly and they left the bathroom.

XxXxX

They burst through the front door quite loudly, Kurt giggling and barely holding his keys while Blaine had his arms around his waist from behind, sucking a mark onto the back of Kurt's neck with earnest, aiming for Kurt having to wear a scarf for an entire week.

Then they heard a cough and the lamp in the living room right next to them switched on.

Kurt froze and Blaine quickly dropped his arms. There was a man sitting in an armchair, glaring at Blaine, then Kurt, then back at Blaine.

"D-dad I didn't think you'd be up, it's nearly my curfew," Kurt stuttered and blushed so he resembled a strawberry.

"I was waiting because Finn told me you had spent the entire Glee club sitting on a guys lap and kissing and that he heard you mention "gay bar", "Scandals" and "drunk". So I'm guessing he's the guy," Kurt's father said and pointed at Blaine.

"Well...uh- we didn't get drunk," Kurt stammered and looked down. Blaine took this as his cue to help.

"We left after I got beaten up for trying to protect Kurt from some old guy groping his butt on the dance floor."

Burt's eyes grew ten times bigger and he looked angry, very angry, but hopefully not at them. Well rather, not a Blaine because he'd just spotted a shotgun on the wall.

"What happened to this _thing_," Burt spat.

"A college student broke up the fight and the security guard kicked him out. If it's okay sir I need to get going," Blaine said.

"It's Burt," Burt said. Blaine guessed he's on first name basis now because he defended his son's honour and all.

"Bye Kurt," Blaine said and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek before leaving to his car.

**A/N- I know this was short but I wanted to start a new complication next chapter so... also if you guys have any ideas for ballads Puck and Blaine, and Tina and Kurt can do I'd really appreciate them, I'm a bit stuck. **

**Review!**


	5. Give In

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee. **

**A/N- This chapter is so short and took me so long to write that I should be ashamed of myself. If you want to give me any help on writing smut PM me, please. **

**WARNING: Crap smut! (frottage) And underage drinking is implied. **

**If you don't want to read my completely pathetic and not at all well written smut skip after Kurt says "Let's have fun." Ok? Ok. **

**XxXxX**

It had been pretty awkward night at home. Burt had given him a spray bottle of mace and made him have a practise on a cactus before he went to bed.

Kurt had stayed awake though, feeling violated and... wrong. He needed to talk to someone that wasn't his Dad. He knew Santana would probably be awake but drunk or with someone and he didn't want to wake up Brittany and scare her. He was only left with one option.

"Hi who is it?" he heard Quinn yawn from the other end.

"It's Kurt, Quinn. Something terrible happened."

Kurt continued to tell Quinn about the incident and about Blaine fighting the dude.

"Oh my, Kurt! That is horrible and just plain wrong. I'm sure that man will burn in hell," Quinn said, sounding shocked.

"Yeah. Just as long as I'm not with him. I wanted to tell someone else so I could get it out of my system. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Kurt. Have a good sleep. Bye." Quinn said and hung up.

Kurt lay there, head pounding as he thought over the assault. It could've been worse and he was happy that Blaine had been there with him. He couldn't help but remember when it was REALLY Blaine pinching his ass. It was better, and it felt nicer. No. NO. Don't think about that Kurt. Not now.

He looked down and was met by a rather excited part of his body.

Oh _shit_. It's 3:00 in the morning, it's too late for this! Okay, unsexy thoughts... dying kittens, wrinkly old people...Berry's clothes! Yes, that did the trick.

Kurt sighed and rested back on his pillows. Everything was moving too fast. He'd just been dating Blaine for six days. That is a really short time to be thinking about that certain activity. Is it?

XxXxX

"You're probably wondering why I asked you to come in my office, because I don't normally let teenagers wreck my room with the stank of their hormones sinking into my seats. That's why I've covered them in plastic in advance," Sue said to the three Cheerios seated in front of her, "Q, Santana and sweet, naïve Brittany, we have a problem."

"Has the tanning salon broken down?" Santana asked worriedly and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"No it hasn't. As you probably know your dear, gay fellow Cheerio Kurt Hummel has got a new boy toy. That rebellious boy toy that I mentioned earlier has went and got himself into Glee Club as a punishment for god knows what. Since Porcelain is spellbound by his horrific curly hair and eye makeup he has joined also," Sue explained.

"Kurt's dolphin is nice. He showed me where to park my bicycle this morning," Brittany said but she was ignored by Sue.

"Yes Coach, we already know. Blaine is very gentlemanly to Kurt. Even though Kurt could've chosen someone higher in the popularity hierarchy he picked well. What is the matter with that?" Quinn asked.

"The matter is, Q, that he might quit Cheerios for that loser Glee Club and that would lose us Nationals! I need diversity or we won't be guarantied a place!" Sue said, "I want you three to join Glee Club to make sure Kurt doesn't move to the dark side. If that means having to sing a couple of show tunes then so be it. Do I have your word?"

"Yes Coach, we don't want anything bad to happen to him," Quinn said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm down with that. Just as long as Schuester doesn't make me sing about how great it is to have dandruff or love or some crap," Santana said.

"Good. Now get the hell out of my office so I can get that monkey woman in to clean those seats." Sue said and they left.

XxXxX

"Hey Kurt, Quinn told us about last night and that really sucks. Next time that happens slap that bitch and tell me so I can go all Lima Heights on his sorry ass," Santana said upon greeting Kurt, "Anyways, my parents are out of town and I'm throwing one of my legendary, incredibly boozy parties so you and Curls McGee are invited."

"Oh, that's great San! We'll both be there," Kurt said and checked his watch. 4:00.

"Oh, I'm going to be late for Glee, I better go!" Kurt said and began to walk in the direction of the choir room.

"I forgot to tell you didn't I? We've all joined Glee Club too so you aren't too lonely. Quinn wanted to spy on Finn anyway to make sure that he doesn't get his mack on with Bird Beak," Santana said and linked pinkies with Brittany who was watching a fly with mild curiosity.

Kurt gave her a look but didn't question there actions.

The trio walked into the Choir room to see Quinn seated next to Finn, glaring at Rachel who was looking quite put off.

Blaine walked up to Kurt and kissed him hello, earning them an eye roll from Santana.

"I'd like everyone to welcome Quinn, Santana and Brittany to the New Directions!" Mr Schu said as Kurt sat down next to Blaine.

"Okay everyone, two pairs are going to perform their ballads today, it'll be last name alphabetical order. Since Artie isn't here because he has a flu, Blaine and Puck will perform," Mr Schuester said and Puck jumped up from his seat.

"WHY? Why are we next?!" Puck yelled confusedly pointing at Blaine.

"It's Blaine Anderson, dumbass. C'mon, let's go," Blaine said and stood up. "We're singing Ballad of Mona Lisa because that was the only result when Puck searched "cool ballad"."

They nodded to the piano man and began to sing.

He didn't mean it but during their performance Kurt's mind wandered. He was thinking about what he thought late last night. Yes, he was attracted to Blaine, that was obvious, but was it too soon? Thinking back to the beach incident on Monday he remembered it getting heated and Kurt stopping Blaine. Blaine was totally cool with that, unlike some of his friends' boyfriends and seems fine to wait. A little making out here and there wouldn't hurt anybody. But what if one time he can't help it and they just do it all and...URGH! This is just too confusing.

He'll just have to wait and see.

Kurt didn't realise that the song had finished until he heard everyone applauding, joining in, embarrassed that he missed the entire thing. ALL of it!

His awkward step-brother walked up (or rather stumbled, Kurt thought) with Mike and said that they'd be singing "Mr Brightside" by The Killers, while looking directly at Rachel. This performance would be very important if this was on TV, Kurt could just feel the drama in the air between Finn, Quinn and Rachel. Cue the dramatic music.

After Glee Club he and Blaine confirmed that they'll be at Santana's party and left.

Finn had came to school with Kurt and called shotgun faster than Blaine could open his mouth. But luckily the glare that Blaine sent Finn could cause a homicide. Blaine sat in shotgun with Finn in the back.

"So, how's McKinley treating you, Blaine?" Finn asked sheepishly as Blaine picked his black painted fingernails.

"Oh, it's great. 'Specially with your hot brother being there," Blaine said casually, making Kurt and Finn go bright red, but for different reasons.

They spent the rest of the trip in silence apart from the radio playing some rock band that Blaine loved.

Finn ran out of the car quickly, for a reason unknown to Kurt, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone for the first time today.

"Does your dad like me?" Blaine asked suddenly, a look of fear on his face.

"I'm sure he does, you are my saviour," Kurt answered and then thought of something genius, "How ever can I repay you?"

Then he leaned in and locked his lips with Blaine's, unbuckling his seatbelt. He had one hand on the back of Blaine's neck, the other tangled up in his hair.

Blaine made a noise of happiness and pulled Kurt over so he had a leg on each side of Blaine, Blaine's hands sliding down to his waist.

Kurt broke breathlessly.

"You can touch my ass, you know. It's okay," Kurt said and sucked Blaine's earlobe, getting a moan of approval from Blaine.

Blaine's hands took Kurt up on his offer and both slid down to hold a cheek, squeezing. Kurt squeaked then groaned, feeling himself getting harder. This was it.

Just as he was trailing open mouthed kisses down Blaine's neck the back door to the car opened and they heard a scream.

"DUDES GET OUT OF THE FUCKING CAR OH MY GOD!" Finn screamed and the couple instantly broke, Kurt looking at Finn with eyes that must be bigger than flying saucers.

"FINN, LEAVE!" Kurt yelled, bright red as he failed to conceal his erection.

"I'M TELLING BURT!" Finn shouted and ran into the house.

Kurt turned back to Blaine to see that his boyfriend was white as a sheet and looked terribly scared.

"I'm going to _die_," Blaine whispered.

"No, you're going to go in there and face it like a man. C'mon, you can do this. Just be yourself," Kurt encouraged and they walked slowly up to the house, mostly because Blaine kept trying to make a run for it.

"Dad? I'm home," Kurt called out and then Burt was in front of him with a look of fury towards Blaine.

"You two get in the kitchen now," he growled and Blaine was literally quaking in fear.

"Dad, stop being so melodramatic. Blaine's going to crap himself," Kurt said as he went into the kitchen, Blaine attached to his side because his dad must look scary.

"Don't give me that attitude Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Burt warned.

"Oh no you're breaking out the middle names, this must be horrific," Kurt muttered and glared at the wooden table.

"Finn said that you guys were engaging in sexual activity in Kurt's car which I PAYED for. I didn't intend for it to be used that way," Burt said.

"Yes and you didn't intend for me to use that lube you passed me at breakfast two months ago to be used but that's not what you walked in on, was it?" Kurt said loudly, "Dad, we are both sixteen, we're at the consenting age!"

"That's beside the point-" Burt started.

"You know what, I'm sorry. Finn or you or Carole won't see stuff like that ever again, okay? Unless you don't knock but that won't be my fault," Kurt said.

"Fine, just be safe. And doors stay open when he's over, alright?" Burt sighed.

"'He's' name is Blaine Anderson, remember last night?" Kurt said and left to his room, Blaine following close behind.

XxXxX

All too soon it was Saturday night, the day of Santana's Wanky House Party as she named it on the text she sent out.

Kurt settled for his tightest pair of trousers he had, really clingy white ones. Those with a black buttoned top with metal studs on the collar and studded leather heeled boots. He was sexy and good to go.

He heard the doorbell ring so quickly tucked his phone into his pocket and went downstairs. Opening the door he saw Blaine and wow that looked amazing on him.

Blaine was adorn with a tight white t-shirt, black skinny jeans and red converse. Oh yeah, and fingerless gloves and smudged black eyeliner.

Blaine seemed to think Kurt looked pretty good too because his mouth was touching the floor.

"Let's go," Kurt said, quickly kissing his cheek and heading to his car, making sure to sway his hips.

XxXxX

It was an hour into the party and everybody except Finn were very, VERY drunk (Kurt had blackmailed Finn into being his and Blaine's drivers so he could have a nice time with his friends.)

Kurt skimmed over the area of the party. Beer and wine bottles were strewn all around and a game of spin the bottle was being played in the centre of the room. Quinn and Rachel (who Finn had invited to Quinn's dismay) were still in the cupboard from 7 Minutes In Heaven, which finished twenty minutes ago. There was many people dancing and drinking and making out and drinking some more.

Kurt spotted Blaine dancing crazily with Brittany and smiled. Kurt walked unsteadily over to his boyfriend and grabbed his wrist.

"Let's go have fun," Kurt slurred and dragged Blaine out of the party to his car.

He unlocked the car as quick as he could in his state and crawled into the backseat backwards, lying down on his back.

Blaine quickly scrambled up so he was hovering over Kurt and caught his lips in a sloppy, open mouthed kiss. Kurt managed to shut the door with his foot just in case Finn came looking and turned his attention back to his boyfriend who was currently sucking his neck with so much earnest that it would've been adorable if it wasn't so smoking hot.

Kurt crawls back until he feels his back hit the opposite car door and props himself up against it. Blaine moves up too, copying Kurt's moves from Wednesday by straddling Kurt's waist.

Kurt leans in to suck at Blaine's earlobe. Blaine approves seemingly so he bites it, teeth scraping the damp skin.

Blaine bucks suddenly into Kurt's hips, whining. Kurt could feel how hard Blaine was already and looking down in the darkness he could see that he was too.

So they get a rhythm, both thrusting and grinding and bucking into each other with so much want and lust.

Kurt captures Blaine's mouth messily, sucking his tongue when he feels Blaine's hands on his chest and going down.

Blaine makes quick work of unbuttoning Kurts' shirt and throws it somewhere in the car. He bites down on the available pale collarbone and Kurt moans, grabbing handfuls of Blaine's hair.

Blaine's hands needly scratch at Kurt's back as Kurt bucks more swiftly.

Then there is a warm hand on Kurt's dick and oh. OH.

Kurt mewls embarrassingly loudly as Blaine strokes his thumb over his jean clad member.

Then Blaine squeezes and Kurt was getting dizzy now, licking the inside of Blaine's mouth as his hands hold onto his back.

But all this breaks when he here's a zipper goes down and looks to see Blaine's hands approaching his boxer briefs.

"No, no more," Kurt says, feebly trying to push Blaine away.

"Why? I want you and you wanted me a second ago," Blaine says and wow he's extremely drunk.

"Because I don't want it to happen when we're drunk, okay? Now let's go party," Kurt says, grabs his shirt from the car floor and throws it on, only buttoning two buttons.

When they reenter the party there is more people passed out than before and Brittany and Santana were gone.

Kurt spied Finn sitting by himself as his wing man Puck made out with Morgan, a sophomore Cheerio.

"Where were you guys?" Finn asked curiously.

"Nowhere," Kurt quickly said and pulled Blaine to the dance floor before he could speak.

They spent the rest of the night dancing and drinking until Finn dragged them to the back seat, which they couldn't stop giggling about, and drove them to the Hudmel house. Kurt fell asleep on the drive so he didn't see Finn and Burt's struggle to keep Blaine in the living room.

**A/N- Who wants a hangover next chapter? You know, if you still will read it after that terrible smut. *cries in corner* I'm so SORRY! **

**Review or PM with help or encouragement, please. Or send me an ask on Tumblr. **

**Pleeeeaaaaaassssseeeee! **

**Have a nice day! xx**


End file.
